


Trick Drabble #11

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Frustrated Troy, bored Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “Fine, just do what you have to do.” - “Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?”





	Trick Drabble #11

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> 36 Trick please? Stop being so cute so I can concéntrate? Thank You

Nick heaved a little sigh as he crossed his arms over the table and leaned forward so his head rested on the crook of his elbow. he had his head tilted to the site and the angle made his bangs fall in his face as he looked up at Troy though them.

“Look, I just need to finish this paperwork and then we can go to dinner.” Troy said with a put upon sigh of his own as he glanced over at his boyfriend. They were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, but someone had been stupid and not followed safety protocol at the firing range and he shot his own damn foot. So Troy had a mountain of paperwork to send to their insurance company to cover their asses.

“Fine, just do what you have to do.” Nick said, nuzzling his cheek against his own arm before watching Troy with big brown puppy eyes.

“Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate? Please?” Troy asked, giving Nick an imploring look before looking back to the few papers he had left to fill out. “ The sooner i get these done the sooner we can go.”

“Alright.” Nick said, sitting up straight and raising his hands in surrender. “I’m gonna go see if Coop want’s help cleaning the guns.” He said dismissively on his way out of Troy’s office.

Troy just rolled his eyes, trying not to smile too much as he finished up his paperwork.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
